


No excuses

by staerplatinum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, burgh is a soft bf :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Burgh is tired of Elesa's excuses during work, so he decides to organize something for her
Relationships: Arty | Burgh/Kamitsure | Elesa
Kudos: 6





	No excuses

**Author's Note:**

> i just,, wanted to write about them ;;  
> i got inspired by some prompt on tumblr, i have a little list so when i'm in block i can count on some drabbles  
> hope you like it!!

Elesa would always have days in which she was extremely busy; she even had rare break times, she would often forget some meals during the day. That was unhealthy and exhausting, also because her diet schedule had to change sometimes. Coming back home, she wouldn’t even have time to properly greet Burgh - who had busy days too, yet they weren’t like hers. Her boyfriend often showed his worry towards her, but Elesa always told him not to worry, she was fine.

After working in his Gym, Burgh came back home and finally rested his body on the couch, leaving a sigh of relief come out of his lips. It was 7:20 pm already, and Elesa still wasn’t home. Tired of her excuses, he decided to get up and go to the kitchen, cooking something for her - Grimsley helped him decide what to cook through a video call on his Xtransceiver. After that, he put the plate on the low table in front of the couch; looking at it, he had another idea. From their bedroom’s closet, he took a big and large blanket, with two soft pillows. Thus he returned to the living room and organized the couch with these, satisfied.

Knowing that she would’ve opened the door from outside, he decided to wait under the blanket fort, laying his back on one of the pillows. Hearing the keys’ sound through the keyhole of the principal door, he joyfully jolted. As Elesa entered home, she giggled on seeing the Bug-Type Gym Leader completely covered in that blanket.

«Are you cold?» she asked.

Burgh opened his arms, pointing at the pillow next to him, «Come here!» he told her, «I cooked your dinner»

«I— I’m not really hungry right now…»

«No excuses, sweetie»

The Electric-Type Gym Leader left her bag on the floor and approached him, sitting right next to him on the couch. She then took the plate from the low table, her eyes shining — of course he cooked her favorite food. Before eating, she thanked him, kissing his left cheek. Burgh smiled, hugging her with the blanket.

«I love you»

«I love you, too»


End file.
